


One Last Thing

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, mannequin Magnus, reunion tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Magnus doesn't know how much he is going to remember when he switches into the body Garfield has prepared for him. He gives one last message to his wife before he does, just in case.





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Magnus/Julia + Things you said with too many miles between us.

Magnus finished laying out his gear on the table beside the tank: his fish and his armor and his shield and his axe.

His wedding ring.

His articulated wooden fingers brushed against the band as he read back over the note Taako had left him, though he knew it wouldn’t help him remember. Time was of the essence, but still he hovered over these things. He lingered.

“Julia,” he said.

His hand closed around the ring.

“I’m not sure how much I’m going to remember when I switch back into my body. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ll remember you. I don’t think there’s any reason for me not to, if I’m right about what all is going on with the voidfishes and stuff. But then again, my memories have been messed with nine ways to Sunday at this point, so I really. Well.”

He pressed the ring into his palm.

“I really don’t know. I have… no idea just how much I lost before now, or how much I’m still missing. And I have no idea how much more I’m about to lose.”

His hands began to shake. Carefully, he set the ring back down on the table. He tilted his faceless head back and directed the last of his thoughts upward, where he imagined the astral plane to be.

“So I just wanted to say, before I do this, that I love you. And that I will always, always love you, even if I can’t remember who you are. You’re – you’re a part of me, you’re – you’re – you’re marrow-deep, and I know that you’ll be there even if my memories of you aren’t. And I will find my way back to you. Okay? Whatever it takes. I promise.”

Magnus turned, finally, to face the tank in which his body grew. He clenched his articulated wooden fingers into fists, steeling himself for all that was to come.

“Wish me luck, Jules.”


End file.
